Turquoise is the New Black
by swlfangirl
Summary: In this world, there were babies born with a multitude of eye colors, not just your standard blue, grey, brown, and green. There were pinks and purples, fuschias and sapphires, bright oranges, and softened teals. A person's eyes could be any color you could imagine, and there were even more variations once they were bonded, or found their soulmate…
1. Chapter 1

**_In this world, there were babies born with a multitude of eye colors, not just your standard blue, grey, brown, and green. There were pinks and purples, fuschias and sapphires, bright oranges, and softened teals. A person's eyes could be any color you could imagine, and there were even more variations once they were bonded, or found their soulmate…_**

**_You see, having a certain shade at birth really didn't mean much, except perhaps in certain circles, it meant you would make a good match some day. But other than that, there wasn't anything inherently special about it yet, not until you met your soulmate. Once that special person walked into your life, the two naturally given colors combined into a new shared shade. The brighter the hue, the stronger and more powerful the bond was. Only the strongest bonds caused an instant color shift, but those were rare. For most people, it wasn't an immediate thing and the change could happen at any time from the first meeting, to the first kiss. There had even been couples that managed to be together physically before their colors morphed, but that was the least desirable type of bond._**

* * *

Dean Winchester absolutely, positively hated blind dates. Hell, half the time he didn't know if people were asking him out because they thought he was nice, hot, or just because his eyes were a freaky shade of green. He honestly would have ripped the damn things out if he didn't need them so badly. With most people pairing off between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five, he was being hounded by everyone he knew to go out with this person or that person, because their eyes would make the most beautiful color, blah blah... Excuse him for wanting to find someone with an actual personality, or hell at least someone with a nice ass. It wasn't just their fucking eyes that mattered.

To be honest, Dean had kind of been hoping for someone with a darker eye color, just because it seemed like almost everyone else wasn't expecting it. His mom had told him that she'd be fine with anyone he found, but she really did hope for a strong bond that would let him feel the love and passion that she'd shared with his father. She said she wanted the same for Sammy. His little brother's eyes were an average brown, perhaps a little darker than most but Sam had a mountain of other qualities that could make someone happy, so Dean wasn't worried about him.

He loved his parents, he really did, but he was grateful that they were moving. If he stayed in Lawrence much longer, it would just be one blind date after another until he turned twenty five, or they decided to give up, and he wasn't interested in that kind of life for the next three years. So when Sam got accepted into Stanford, Dean decided he'd move with him. Between the two of them, they could find a place off campus to share and it wouldn't be as financially or emotionally difficult for his little brother to begin his new life.

He'd already lined up a job at a garage with one of his Uncle Bobby's friends and Sam was really good at scouting apartments online. They'd already found a few that they were interested in, but Dean demanded they physically see them before putting down a deposit anywhere, and Sammy understood. They loaded up the Impala a few weeks early and pointed it toward California.

* * *

Castiel James was not what anyone would have called a "good match". His eyes were a rippling, dark blue and the dimmer colors had always been seen as less desirable. He didn't necessarily see anything wrong with his eyes, but when the other children had tried to convince him that he'd never find someone who'd want to mix with eyes as dark as his, it had been hard to ignore. His parents did their best to comfort him. But it was difficult, sometimes, not to let it bother him or let it eat away at his confidence and self-esteem.

Thankfully, he'd survived High School and moved onto College, and he'd been more than a little grateful for his scholarship to Stanford. He was starting his second year in less than a week, but he was trying to find off campus housing. The dorm was stuffy and he was boxed in with some weird guy that constantly smelled of marijuana and sex. It was hardly a conducive environment for study.

He'd searched the want ads and found a few roommate notices around campus, but he felt weird about calling up strangers and asking to move in with them. It seemed like too much of a risk that he'd wind up living with people who'd annoy the hell out of him or cut his body into pieces and bury it in the wall of his already paid for room. Okay, so maybe that last option was a little bit over dramatic, but these days it was a legitimate concern.

He was standing in front of the large corkboard in the student center, when a floppy-haired giant walked up to pin something on it. When Castiel noticed it was another roommate advertisement, he took a closer look at the man. The guy seemed normal enough, certainly not the kind to give off the serial killer vibe.

"I, um.. you're looking for a roommate?" Castiel said mildly.

"Yeah, my brother and I both are. We have a three bedroom, and it's really nice but a little too expensive for us to keep by ourselves for too long. He said he'd grab a second job, but I don't really want him to if we can find someone we can agree on. Are you.. looking for a space?"

"Yes.. yeah uh .. I'm in the dorm right now and it's … not ideal. I was hoping to move out as quickly as possible.." Castiel fidgeted and bit his lip, trying to fight the anxiety inside him. Sometimes people didn't take too kindly to dark-eyed people, but the guy hadn't said anything derogatory or given him any disgusted looks, so it couldn't hurt to be a little optimistic.

"I'm Sam. Do you have a minute now? I can buy you a cup of coffee, maybe see if we can get along?"

"That would be great.. thank you, Sam. I am Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing their lives, classes etcetera. Things were going great, or so he thought.. until Sam gave him a worried look.

"Okay, so I want to say something... and I don't want you to be offended... so just hear me out, okay?"

Dread rose in his chest as he assumed something bad was coming, because otherwise Sam would have just said it.

"Alright, I'll try."

"Okay, so... my brother, Dean.. he's well... he's got like REALLY bright eyes. Like, I can't even explain how bright they are. But he's not like.. he doesn't have problems with people of any eye color. It's just that most people are taken aback by how bright they are… and I don't want you to be surprised. Also, I wanna say that he's probably more prejudiced against people with bright eyes than he is with dark. Mostly because every single person he knows has been trying to hook him up with the brightest eyed people they can find. He went out with this girl whose eyes were a bright golden brown. He really liked her, but when she figured out they weren't soulmates, ironically enough, she showed her true colors and it had all just been an act. I don't like airing his dirty laundry for him .. but I felt it was something you should know before you met him.."

"I uh, wow .. I never really thought about it like that. I mean, most of my life I was teased for being this way, but I never thought that people with bright eyes suffered with it too. I appreciate your honesty, Sam, and I don't plan on treating your brother any differently than I have you. Hopefully, we will all be able to co-exist at least and perhaps even be friends."

"Yeah, Cas, that's awesome. The reason I told you all that was because I was kinda hoping you'd take our extra room. I still have to introduce you to Dean, but I feel like I can trust you and I think he'll be more than happy with my choice."

"That sounds acceptable. Here's my number. I'm available all evening tonight and any time after three o'clock tomorrow. Just text me as soon as Dean gets some free time, okay?"

"Yes! I will, Cas. I'll see you later."

Sam walked away, feeling more than a little proud of himself and his choice for a new roommate. There was something special about Castiel, he could feel it.

* * *

Castiel journeyed back toward his smokey dorm room, only to step back out as soon as he opened the door. There had to be somewhere, ANYWHERE, else to spend his time. He hoped Sam would text him soon. He was practically getting a second hand high just from sleeping in the bed assigned to him. He'd kindly asked the guy to stop, but he'd been ignored and short of reporting him there was little else he could do.

Castiel took a seat in the closest twenty-four hour coffee shop he could find and opened his laptop. A few hours later, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Hey Cas, this is Sam... I just wanted to see if you were busy. Dean and I are getting ready to grab a bite to eat and I thought maybe you could join us?-unknown_

He sent a response as quickly as he could asking where and when because he was dying to get out of the dorms, with a polite smiley on the end. As soon as it was sent, he saved the contact info so he wasn't confusing other unknown numbers. He'd accidentally sent a very awkward text message to the wrong person that way once, and describing the situation as awkward would be an understatement. He didn't want the mistake to happen again, and certainly not with Sam.

_The Roadhouse in about twenty minutes okay?-Sam_

He replied yes and gathered his things before grabbing a taxi to get him there on time. He rode quietly and when his anticipation was at it's limit the small car finally stopped and he pulled out a handful of bills and paid the driver. He walked through the door and looked around before taking a seat in one of the back booths.

* * *

"I swear, Dean, this is not some sort of blind date. Cas is a really cool guy and, hand to God, the dude's eyes are some of the darkest I've ever seen… Scouts honor!" Sam held his fingers up, jokingly.

"Dude, you were never a boy scout. Quit that shit, it's weird.. and if you think the dude is good enough why not just tell him to move in?"

"Because my opinion isn't the only one that matters, Dean, and I wanted to make sure you'd both be comfortable with things. He's outright said he's been teased for his eye color so… I wanted to make sure he was okay with everything before he moved all his things in and we find out that it isn't going to work," Sam said as he climbed out of the Impala and pushed through the door. He spotted Castiel in the back and led the way over with a fond smile already in place.

As soon as the two locked eyes, Dean's knees went weak and Sam had to hold him steady as they moved forward into the booth to keep him from falling.

Castiel's own body grew weak as soon as he saw the man walking with Sam. His eyes shut the moment they focused onto Dean's bright green irises, because his mind was suddenly swirling. Something inside him was changing, and he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that it was electrifying and he never wanted it to stop.

Sam had never seen a soul-mate matching before, but he'd heard stories from his mom. That had to be what this was. Dean wasn't in the habit of passing out randomly, and he assumed Castiel wasn't either.. It was nearly five minutes later when they both opened their eyes and the new shade was unlike anything Sam had ever seen before.

Two sets of bright, turquoise eyes staring back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little disconcerting to randomly pass out in public, not to mention the distinct feel of lightning splitting inside his veins. Cas opened his eyes to find that the shade he remembered being much more...green had morphed into a striking turquoise. His stomach tied in knots as he tried to speak, his lips moved but the words would not come out. The other man stared back at him with a smile as Cas tried to apologize over and over again.

How could he have let that happen? Even though he'd only had a second to process the previous color he knew it was one of the brightest he'd ever seen. Dean was surely upset to have such a gorgeous hue sullied and matched with his dark blue. His palms were sweaty and he did his best to not just turn away and run. He felt it was his obligation to somehow make up for what had taken place between them. Deep down he knew it wasn't really his fault but that didn't change the fact that he still felt responsible for the strange occurrence.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't know...I'm so sorry," Castiel repeated.

The words were coming out of his mouth over and over again and Dean was more than a little worried. He'd tried to tell the guy it was fine, but it was like he couldn't hear him. With a quick look of concern passed to his brother he was reassured that it wasn't something already present before their little exchange.

Dean looked into the new shade of Castiel's eyes and he smiled brightly. It was a nice color and he was pretty sure it would look almost as awesome on him as it did the dark haired man with the gorgeous smile. Not that he'd seen that smile since they'd came to or whatever because the guy was obviously freaking out, but he'd caught a quick glimpse of it before everything happened. It wasn't as big or nearly as bright as his own, but the smile itself was perfect. It was small and honest and very relaxed which put him at ease despite his soulmate's current state of mind.

Dean thought the apologetic mumbling had gone on long enough. He moved, unsure of what would happen, but decided it was really too late to do anything about it; they were already bonded. He stood, walked around the booth, and pulled Castiel toward him. The apologies stopped, but Dean didn't. He pressed their lips together softly causing a ripple of energy to course between them. It was a fairly chaste kiss but there was an underlying heat beneath it that nearly caused them both to pass out again.

"Holy shit, it's like kissing a firecracker!" Dean said with the biggest grin his face would hold.

Sam just stared at his brother with a goofy smile on his face, he'd never been more excited for Dean. He just seemed so damn happy. His eagerness faltered just a little when he noticed that even after the kiss Castiel still seemed to be somewhat catatonic.

"Hey boys, what can I get ya?" Neither of the Winchester brothers had noticed Ellen moving closer until she was already there. Once their surrogate aunt looked up from the small pad in her hand, her mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh, Dean!" She said excitedly, but it didn't take her long to register that something was off. She walked calmly back to the bar and grabbed a pitcher of ice water and a towel and sauntered back toward them where she promptly dumped it over Castiel's head. She handed him the towel as if she hadn't probably ensured he would get pneumonia, and gave him a quick smile.

"There ya go, sug. Now, I'm Dean's Aunt Ellen. Why don't you tell me all about yourself?"

"I...I'm Castiel...I'm sorry...I,"

"All right, If I hear one more 'I'm sorry,' I might just deck you and knock you back out. Look, man, nobody is upset. I don't know why you're apologizing," Dean said with a hefty pat on the back.

"You...aren't angry?" Castiel stammered, unsure of how true it could possibly be.

"Nah, man. Why would I be mad? I mean, even if I were the type of person to be all butt hurt because I didn't match with magical fairy eyes or something, it wouldn't make it your fault. You were just as affected as I was. Are you...I mean you're not mad right?" A small shiver of panic ran through Dean's spine as that thought escaped his mouth.

"NO! No I would have to be insane...which I assure you I'm not, despite how it may seem," he tried to persuade himself that he believed he wasn't crazy as well.

"I guess we should probably get to know one another. Never thought I'd be part of one of the instant ones. It's kinda awkward but really cool too…"

"Maybe I should find another apartment. I mean for the time being. I don't want to make things worse," Cas said ruffling a hand through his dark locks, causing it to look even more adorable in Dean's opinion.

'If that's what you want, you're obviously welcome to do that, but we've still got the room open. It's not like you'd be expected to uh, you know, stay with me or anything. You can still do whatever you were gonna do." Dean wasn't sure he'd ever been more embarrassed. Certainly not in front of the whole damn restaurant, which was currently staring at them.

Castiel seemed to notice all the eyes on them as well and he tried to calm himself down before speaking. "Perhaps we could talk about this somewhere else?" he said with a small smile. Dean took the opening gladly, pulling them out of the booth. An electric pulse thrummed under their fingertips when their hands were slotted together, causing a shiver of anticipation to course through them both.

* * *

They stepped outside and the air seemed to flow more easily into their lungs. The connection was still jolting, but it felt more calming than it had before. They walked just a few steps and stopped next to a sleek classic car, pitch black everywhere except the chrome and glass. Castiel's mouth dropped open in surprise. Dean's hand untangled from Cas's to open the passenger before he made his way to the other side.

"This is yours?"

Dean's smile seemed to light up even further as he claimed the gorgeous Impala. His hand brushing against the cold metal with a kind familiarity; as if he were stroking a pet, or perhaps the way he would lead a dance partner. Castiel didn't know why, but in the short time they were separated he felt the longing to know even more incredibly overwhelming.

"Yup, this my baby. The one thing in this world that can compete with my love for Sammy," Dean chuckled and, thankfully, let his words taper off before he said something even more embarrassing - such as how maybe that might not be the case anymore.

Dean drove for a while, scouting the route to the park he remembered passing just outside of Palo Alto. There was silence between them and he decided not to encourage conversation at that moment. It seemed obvious that the handsome man beside him was still in shock and needed time to process things. He pulled into a drive thru and ordered a couple burgers. They weren't as good as Ellen's, but they also didn't come with a bar full of nosy people and family members watching you.

He pulled into the parking lot next to the entrance and stepped out. He quickly walked around to the passenger side door, but before he could get there to open it, he found it had already been done. He tried not to let that discourage him. Dean considered himself a romantic at heart but that didn't mean that he couldn't understand a man wanting to open his own damn door.

"Oh were you... I'm sorry." Castiel looked down and flushed red.

"Dude again, enough with the apologies. It's fine, I promise. Are you ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Castiel nodded and followed him to a small wooden bench. Dean opened the food bags and handed him a burger and fries to go with the drink he'd already picked up. They took the first couple of bites without saying anything.

Dean sighed and finally took it upon himself to start the conversation.

"Look Cas, it's Cas right?" Castiel nodded and looked at him with a somewhat sad, but mostly curious expression.

"I'm not sure what you were expecting from me, but I'm not angry. I'm not upset. I'm not disappointed. I don't know you well enough to be any of those things and something tells me that won't change once I do. I'm not saying things are going to be magically easy and we're just gonna live happily ever after, but maybe in time we will get to know one another and things might even be great. But mostly, I want the first thing you understand here is that I don't think this is a bad thing."

"You don't? Dean, I saw your eyes, however briefly. They were - God they were gorgeous. I mean, the color, it's still nice, but it's not nearly as bright as it was before." He chewed his lip nervously, still terrified even after the reassuring words.

'Cas you wanna know a secret? I was really hoping for someone with dark eyes. I honestly was, but that's not the most important thing here. People tend to get so wrapped up in the whole 'this shade, that color,' of it all, but the main point is the person. It doesn't matter how bright or how dark your eyes were. One small, insignificant detail can't make a relationship." Dean tried to convey as much sincerity as he could, the nerves of what had happened finally catching up to him. Or maybe it was the loss of contact with his soul mate. He wasn't sure.

Castiel's eyes went wide with the new information. He'd been told that eye color was the only thing that mattered, romantically. People had spewed hatred and disgust at his darkened hue. He'd spent most of his life thinking anyone who was unfortunate enough to be mated with him would surely be just as angry and appalled. Now this gorgeous man, who'd had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen, was actually saying it didn't matter to him. He nearly burst into tears as he thought about how he'd wasted so much of his life dreading that moment.

"I, uh, I don't really know what to say. All my life, I've been told that no one would want me. It got to the point where I truly believed it," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Dean instinctively pulled Cas against his chest and held him close, carding his fingers through the messy black spikes as he whispered that it was okay. He held on tighter as the smaller man shook against him, his quiet cries turned quickly into aching sobs. Castiel was trying to stop, he honestly was, but the feel of Dean's chest against his face only spurred the cries further. He felt safe and warm in the arms of his soul mate, which only served to encourage his out of control emotions.

"Listen, Cas, I know this is a lot to take in in such a short time, but I really hope you take our spare room. There's no strings attached. I'm not expecting anything from you, but I would like to have you close; take the time to get to know you. I kinda hate to ask this, but were you... I mean, are you seeing anyone?"

Castiel looked up at him, eyes wide and so full of something - hope maybe. "No, I'm... No, I wasn't dating anyone. I'm not very experienced with that sort of thing. I...I haven't...nobody wanted…" He was shaking he was so scared, afraid that the new information was surely the what would cause Dean to change his mind on this whole thing.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay. You're like a scared kitten. It's okay to calm down a bit, if you can. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. We're gonna be fine, it's just gonna take a little time." Dean did his best to ease Cas's fears. It seemed the guy had plenty, and it wasn't like he couldn't understand. Hell, it was more than enough of a shock for him as well. He was just so happy he'd finally found the person he was supposed to be with, and he might have lit up at the fact that their eyes were still pretty bright in comparison to most. There was a good chance they'd have a bond as strong, if not stronger, than his parents.

"I'm sorry Dean. This, I swear I'm not normally like this," Castiel said, finally letting a small chuckle fall off his lips. He'd been through a roller coaster of emotions in a very short amount of time, but he figured that's what it was like when something this huge happened in your life.

"Well maybe you can show me who you really are. What do you want to do about the apartment, Cas?" Dean tried not to look too hopeful, or to pressure him too much, but the idea of not being close to Castiel was a little hard to handle. He wanted so badly to get a head start on their lives, and if they lived in the same place, it would probably be easier to spend time together.

"I think I'd like to take it. The sooner the better. I'm likely to fail a drug test at the moment from being within the same block as my dorm-mate," he chuckled.

"Let's go get your stuff right now. Sam's probably foaming at the mouth to hear the details. I'll send him a text to let him know you're moving in, if you're sure?" Dean asked one more time, just to be safe. They'd been through a lot. It probably wasn't the best time to make life altering decisions, but he wasn't going to say that aloud.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's pick up my things, and then we can go home," Castiel gave the smile Dean saw before the shift and instantly he found his own face returning the gesture bigger and wider but just as sincere.

"Yeah, let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Now beta'd by tamnation! the most awesomest aussie!_**

**_All my love_**

**_-swlfangirl_**

* * *

It was a fairly quick move. Castiel didn't own much and what he did could easily be carried out of his dorm in a few trips. Of course, had he known that he would be forced to watch Dean's biceps bulge as he lifted the heavy boxes of books, he might have preferred to do it all himself. He nearly fainted when he made his way out to the trunk of the gorgeous Impala with his last box and saw the stretched denim over what had to be the most magnificent ass ever made, bent over moving something around in the newly packed space.

Castiel bit his lip and held in a groan as Dean's back realigned, yeah he was so screwed. The backside was tempting enough, but when the gorgeous man was facing him, he was even more appealing. Castiel stood there probably far too long, just staring. It had actually taken a small clearing of his soulmate's throat to bring him back to reality. His face felt warm, he blushed at having been caught letting his eyes scrape over the man in front of him.

"Sorry.." he trailed off. Dean just responded with a wink and a smile which only furthered the heat on his cheeks. It took him a minute but he regained his composure and finally arranged the last box before he climbed back into the passenger seat.

* * *

Dean's face was sore; he'd smiled so damn much it had strained the muscles in his cheeks. He ached to say something, to get to know the man beside him one fact at a time if that's what it took, but he was almost as nervous as Castiel seemed. He'd thought about turning the radio on, but figured that would just further the silence between them. It wasn't uncomfortable really… just desperately unnecessary.

"Dean would you...I mean if it's not too much trouble would you mind taking me somewhere after we drop my stuff off at the apartment? I'd like to look at the space and then I'm sure I'll need to get new bedding and furniture and things like that," he asked, nervously biting his lip.

"Of course man, whatever you need. I'm yours for the night." Dean didn't even really think about what he'd said until Cas turned his head to hide a blush. Which was freaking adorable, and only brightened his already ecstatic mood.

When they pulled into the complex, Dean grinned because Cas had learned or accepted the fact that he enjoyed opening his door for him, and he sat politely while Dean shuffled around to his side. They both grabbed a couple boxes and moved toward their thankfully bottom floor apartment, which meant not having to carry hefty books up any number of stairs.

When they walked in he heard a loud gasp. He turned to see a smile on Cas' face and he felt like every moment since they'd met had only gotten better.. making it the happiest he'd ever been. Dean watched as the new Turquoise irises lit up when a small glint of joy flipped inside them. He wondered for a minute how they looked on him, other than the rearview mirror in the Impala he hadn't gotten a proper look, well one that wasn't disrupted with driver's safety.

"Wow...I...wow," Cas stuttered as he took in the expansive, wooden bookcase.

"You like it? I made it myself… Gave it to Sammy for a graduation present. That kid is a major geek, I knew he'd love it," Dean said easily. He always found it less awkward to make conversation when he could brag about his baby brother.

"You made this? It's beautiful…" Dean watched as Castiel's slender fingertips grazed over the letters he'd etched into the cherry frame. He felt a flutter in his chest at the compliment provided not only by the words from Castiel's mouth, but the look of awe in his eyes as he took in every small detail.

"Come on, lemme show you to your room." Dean smiled, he could have stood there all night and watched Cas, but he felt the heat of a blush coming and he knew if the gorgeous guy had offered another compliment he wouldn't have been able to stop it.

Castiel nodded and the other man followed behind as they walked through the fairly expansive apartment. When they'd first moved here, he'd been expecting that his pay from Bobby's friend would barely cover a tiny apartment big enough for him and Sammy. As it turned out Rufus Turner owned and managed a Chevy Dealer garage which had meant a massive pay upgrade. So he'd wanted to get a good sized space, making sure Sammy had plenty of room to study, and spread out. He knew from years of experience that his gigantic brother took up their entire living room when it came time for tests.

He led the way to the room that shared a wall with his and swallowed hard. There had been a reason him and Sam had chosen sleeping quarters on opposite ends of the apartment. Now that he knew that Cas was only one wall away it caused a nervous lump to rise in his throat and an excited jolt to course through him at the same time.

"Here ya are. There's already a couple nightstands in the closet if... if you want them I mean. Sammy was gonna use them, but he got a bigger bed and desk and didn't have the room. I'll call Ellen and ask to borrow her truck while you figure out what you wanna do with the space. I've got a measuring tape in the kitchen drawer if you need it." Dean nervously bit his lip before he turned and walked away, leaving the box he carried just outside the door.

* * *

It was almost an hour later before Cas had sketched out what he wanted to do. Dean had cutely been pacing back and forth outside his door with a questioning look every few minutes, until he'd finally given in and asked him if he wanted to help. The gorgeous man just smiled brightly and got to work, double and triple checking Cas' measurements before moving on to the next. Pretty soon all he had to do was get the supplies and pick out his furniture, he was hoping it wouldn't be too late to get a bed brought in.

Dean told him that Ellen was more than happy to loan out her truck and Sam had offered to come along and help, which made his heart full. Half a day earlier he'd have said he only had a few friends, even then the word friend seemed to be a stretch; all but one felt more like acquaintances. Now it felt like he'd at least gained two, maybe even three, people that seemed to care about him in some capacity.

All three men put in quite an effort that night, but barely got the bed set up before it was time for them all to get some sleep. Cas thanked them politely and Sam offered to help him paint and decorate the next day and Dean said he'd work on building him a bookshelf (Cas had sketched what he wanted but couldn't find anything that resembled it in the store) that weekend. In return he'd offered pizza and beer on him every Saturday for a month, and the brothers quickly agreed.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned most of the night, unable to get thoughts of Cas out of his mind. The excitement didn't waver a bit as the nerves under his skin continued to hum. He'd spent a long time being anxious about the damn eye colors, and now he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. He'd spent nearly thirty minutes looking in the mirror at the new color; more impressed than he'd imagined.

He sank deeper against his pillow making plans of all the things he could do to impress Cas. Dean wanted so badly to give him everything, but knew he needed to take it slow. Castiel was far too skittish to be open to anything big, so he'd do what he could in the small ways. Dean thought he'd start with breakfast, it was simple enough and didn't require much of an effort. He would probably be making something anyway, and his lucky French Toast would be a great place to start.

Morning came a little sooner than he expected because he'd not gotten nearly enough sleep, but he was so excited from the day before he didn't let it deter him. Dean half jumped out of bed and grabbed a quick shower before dressing himself in loose pajama bottoms and a plain white tee. He hummed along to Black Sabbath quietly while he was working in the kitchen. It didn't take long before he'd built up a heaping platter of perfectly crisp French Toast sticks and an assortment of toppings to go along with them, even including fruit for Sammy.

Sam stumbled hazily into the kitchen, Dean would wager it was the smell of breakfast that brought him out. He poured a cup of hot coffee for Sam and gave a fond toss of the already messy hair on his brother's head. He took a seat and half heartedly stacked his plate hoping Cas would come out of his room soon. Twenty minutes later the food was lukewarm at best, despite his valiant efforts and their new roommate hadn't budged.

Just to be on the safe side Dean went to check on him, thinking maybe he'd overslept and didn't want him missing classes or anything because of the new living arrangements. When he knocked on the door to Cas' room it pushed open and he noticed a very empty bed. Cas had already left and he'd missed him completely. He tried not to let it sour his mood, but he couldn't help the twinge of disappointment that followed him throughout the day.

Work was normal, wasn't great, wasn't bad but the fact that he was already a little upset seemed to make everything worse. He was polite and did his best to make everyone feel comfortable. Well, the customers that he dealt with at least, everyone else could go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned, but that was how he felt on a regular basis. He thought about texting Cas to see if he wanted to grab lunch, but then quickly realized he hadn't actually got the guy's number. Dean guessed he'd see him eventually; it didn't make the separation any easier.

* * *

Castiel hated Fridays. The first class started at eight in the morning and he had to leave two hours earlier than that to catch a cab, get his coffee, and make sure all his TA responsibilities were taken care of. He also liked the solitude of working in the library that early, but didn't want to make an effort for that particular brand of peace any other day, since he didn't need to get up before noon if he didn't want to. He was usually up before nine anyway but there was always the option of sleeping in.

He sorted papers and looked them over before stacking them from least to most interesting, and sat them aside for the professor. He also managed to transcribe some of his notes before the alarm on his phone went off telling him it was time to get to class. He rushed through the halls and jogged across campus hoping not to get stuck with a seat in the front or back rows. Luckily when he got there, there were still plenty of open chairs when he stepped inside and he took one near the middle, setting his messenger bag down beside himself.

It was almost time for the lecture to start when when he caught a familiar shade of red in his side view. His head swiveled quickly and a broad smile instantly appeared on his face. Her eyes went wide and she gasped audibly when she saw him, rushing to the seat beside him. He could hear her screaming on the inside all the way across the classroom, and he was pretty certain everyone else could as well.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" It probably came out a little louder than planned because she instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

Castiel tried to ignore her curiosity because the lecture was starting and he wanted to make sure his recorder took in every sound from the teacher and not his chattering friend. Professor Rosen was a young teacher, but she also seemed to get really excited about her work sometimes and when she did that her words sped up to an inhuman capacity. Sometimes she talked so fast that he couldn't understand her, let alone write quickly enough to get it all in his notes.

"You can't hide from me forever. I'm taking you out after class and you're gonna spill it, mister!" Charlie whispered as Professor Rosen took the floor.

The lecture seemed endless until the moment someone mentioned this obscure comic book series or something, Castiel wasn't really paying attention despite his love of education. It was then they learned their professor had a weakness because she excitedly hummed and spoke passionately and quickly about everything on the subject.

Eventually, it was so far from English he'd just turned his recorder off. Charlie didn't even notice there was a change in topic as her skilled hand continued to sketch a beautiful drawing of a fairy. Castiel certainly wasn't going to be the one to point it out to her, it would only further her insistence to inquire about his personal life. It wasn't so much her questions he would mind, but the fact that he didn't have any answers. Dean was a nice guy from what he'd experienced but it had barely been over twelve hours since he'd met the man. It was hardly enough time to get to know someone, even if they were supposedly your intended soul mate.

After what felt like an eternity class was over, and he was free until noon. He thought briefly about using the excuse of having lunch with Dean to get away from his nosy friend. He'd even considered actually calling the guy, but he realized he only had Sam's number and he could possibly be in class. Not wanting to intrude on them, he resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to talk about what very little he did know.

"Now, spill!" Charlie excitedly pulled him through the door as they were leaving the classroom. She was one of the first people who seemed to actively enjoy his company, not counting the few friends he'd had as a child, before the others learned how to be prejudiced.

Finally, he couldn't help the smile that found his face when he thought of the gorgeous man and how kindly he'd treated him. "Fine, but if you want me to talk I'll need some food.. I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Deal, lets hit the cafe. I'm buying," she said with a dorky smile that seemed to climb even higher on her cheeks.

Castiel ordered another latte, a large frosted cinnamon roll, and an actual breakfast platter. Charlie shook her head in amusement and got her own cup. He offered to pay for his own, but she quickly denied him and rushed them toward the corner booth before she started slapping him on the arm like he was completely unaware of how excited she was. He took a bite of his breakfast and hoped it would settle his nervous stomach before he delved too deeply into the topic of Dean Winchester.

Just as he was about to speak his phone buzzed on the table and he looked at it somewhat confused until he saw the message from Sam. Of course it was Sam, who else would it be? he told himself.

I think Dean missed you at breakfast, but don't tell him I told you. Also you should have his number, you know just in case. 310-555-3326 -Sam

"Oooh, is that your lover now?" Charlie cooed.

"No, it's his brother…" he said only half paying attention, and not realizing what he'd inferred by not correcting her until he heard the scream.

"I totally called it! Knew it would be a guy! Sooo... tell me about your dream man. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. You've been holding out on me, Cas," she teased poking him in the side a little as she sipped her coffee.

"I wasn't…" he offered before shoveling food into his mouth, desperate for anything that would sate the anxiousness in his stomach. He was telling Charlie about his soulmate when he hadn't even told his parents.

Her eyes went wide and a loud screeching noise came out of her throat. "Ohhhh, you're one of those! I thought they were a myth," she said excitedly, obviously taking a moment to let it sink in because her mouth stopped moving.

"Apparently not," he added before biting off another chunk of muffin.

"Sooo… tell me about him," she said, once she'd actually calmed down enough to speak again.

Unable to keep the smile from sweeping against his cheeks, he finally nodded in agreement. "Well I don't know much, but his name is Dean and he's a mechanic. I met his brother, Sam, yesterday and he was looking for a roommate. We talked and he invited me to meet his brother for dinner yesterday evening and that's when it happened. He had these incredibly bright green eyes before he got stuck with me. Dean has been really nice about the whole thing, said he didn't care that my eyes were dark...and I'm actually starting to believe him."

* * *

Dean's sour mood didn't improve until the end of his lunch break when he got a text from Castiel that said he was sorry for leaving so early, but he'd be finished with classes around four o'clock if he wanted to get dinner. Dean 's face went into a constant smile that seemed to last through the rest of his work day making the time pass twice as fast as it had before. He did three oil changes in nearly half the time it took the other guys, their slacking would normally have pissed him off but he remained unaffected.

He rushed back to the apartment and snuck into his room, not wanting to be seen till he'd had the chance to clean up and wash the grime away. There was a time in every new relationship where it was cool to just be comfortable with one another and not care about how you look or whether or not you have grease under your nails, but that time was absolutely not less than twenty four hours into it. He took a quick shower but made sure to thoroughly wash his hands and add just a dab of gel to his hair. He checked himself in the mirror before adding a nicer shirt over his tee, leaving it unbuttoned and hoping that it made him look more casual.

Dean stepped into the kitchen and began forming the patties. They didn't need to go out when he was perfectly capable of making a really good meal, right here at home. He threw some frozen steak fries onto a cookie sheet and preheated the oven. He drizzled olive oil over them and added some of his own seasoning mix to them before shoving them inside to bake.

A few minutes later, Castiel tentatively stepped into the kitchen and Dean gave him a quick smile before he flipped the sizzling meat. Castiel slowly moved around behind him, grabbing up some plates and sitting them on the table. Cas also pulled a couple cold bottles of beer out of the fridge and offered one of them to Dean. When there was nothing left for him to do, he leaned against the counter and watched the hamburgers frying. He outright laughed when he saw the way Cas' mouth watered over the sizzling skillet.

"You hungry, man?" Dean asked with a wide knowing smile on his face.

"Yes, but it's not just that. Those particular burgers smell amazing," Cas replied with a soft smile and a tinge of pink added to his cheeks.

"I'm glad you think so. Sammy says they're the best in Lawrence but he's probably a little biased," Dean laughed.

"Perhaps, but from the looks of things I'd be willing to bet he's right." Dean grinned wide and couldn't help but notice that while Castiel still seemed a little unsure, he was opening up. Dean couldn't wait to learn even more about the guy; he seemed so smart and interesting. There was a whole list of things he wanted to know, but he didn't want it to feel like the Spanish Inquisition so he'd have to take his time.

They talked over dinner. Some of his burning questions got answered, most of them didn't but the conversation was never dull or boring. Dean took that to mean that something was going right that night, even if it was just one night in the big scheme of things. His face was once again sore from smiling so much, and he had a feeling that Castiel's cheeks might have ached a little as well.

"Cas, I... I'm not sure how to approach this. I don't want to pressure you and I want things to go as smoothly as you need them to, in order to feel comfortable. I guess what I mean is.. was this a date? or could it be?" He chewed his lip and rubbed his neck nervously, he was as honest as he could be about the situation but he really did hope that Castiel would be okay with them being more than just friends, even if it meant taking things slow.

Castiel's cheeks were regaining the pinkish color that had left them after the conversation picked up, and Dean thought for sure the guy was gonna pass out or something. "Do.. I mean would you want it to be a date?"

"Yeah, man, of course, but only if you're okay with that. I'm doing what I can to understand things, but it's kinda hard for me too. I've dated and stuff but not had much experience with actual relationships. There was a girl once, that I thought might have been something but she wasn't and since then I've not really tried. You're kinda the first thing I've been excited about in a while, and I'm trying my best not to freak you out, man," he said chuckling. He hoped the laughter would hide his awkwardness over the confession.

"I would be honored if you wished to court me, Dean. Perhaps if you aren't busy we could watch a movie. I think that's a thing that people do. They do dinner and a movie, I think it's usually outside, but I'm much more comfortable here," Castiel said with a bright smile and Dean felt the ache in his chest ease instantly.

"I'd love to watch a movie with you, Cas." He was being given a chance to romance his soulmate and he was going to do everything he could to make sure it was done right.


	4. Chapter 4

A giant Thank You for ANobleCompanion for beta awesomeness and incredible feedback! 3 Love you girl... she's on A03 if you wanna check out some of her stuff as well! (psst she's really good)

All my luv,

swlfangirl

* * *

Dean made popcorn, insisting that it was necessary for all home cinema experiences, because what was the point if you weren't even really gonna try. It made Castiel laugh just a little. His nerves were on edge, striking out at every pulse point inside of him as he waited. He'd picked the movie based on it's well worn case, grateful to know that at the very least his soulmate would like it. Castiel didn't have much experience with film or television. He'd always been too interested in books and literature to feign an interest in keeping up with the latest social chatter, it wasn't like he'd had very many people to discuss it with anyway.

The sweet aroma of butter and salt filled the air, and he inhaled it fully. He'd never bothered with theaters until his friend Charlie insisted that she "pop his cherry" by dragging him to see a matinee showcasing the Lord of The Rings trilogy. He loved the books and even somewhat enjoyed the movies, but the experience itself was cemented by the smell of freshly popped popcorn. The scent that surrounded him only reminded him of that wonderful experience and he thought it even more fitting that he share the new one with Dean.

Once Dean finished in the kitchen Cas watched him make his way to the couch, a large bowl in hand and huge grin on his face. He sat down and relaxed beside him, not close enough to make things uncomfortable, and not far enough away to be rude. Castiel found himself smiling and grabbing up a handful of the warm buttered snack before hearing a musical laugh fall from the plump pink lips of his ..date? Yes, his date.

"So what did you pick out?" Dean asked. His smile didn't falter, not even a little.

Not wanting to admit he'd chosen based on the texture of the cover he phrased his words carefully as to not lie, but also keep the tell-all details to himself. "I'm not sure to be honest, but it looked… interesting."

"Awesome, not much over there I don't like anyway..Do you uh.. want me to get the lights.. or...?" Dean asked hesitantly. Castiel could tell he wanted to, and was only asking because he didn't want to freak him out. It both scared him and warmed his heart that Dean was already so intuitive to his needs and neglecting some of his wants just as a precaution.

"Of course, I'd think it was standard movie protocol." Castiel gently returned the smile as Dean reached just a little and flipped the switch.

* * *

The screen lit up and Dean saw the familiar MGM logo but wasn't sure what the movie was until the menu screen came up and he saw the heart shaped stitches in the baseball with the words "Fever Pitch" scrawled across it. In that moment he realized that Castiel had picked the worst fucking move in the collection. Sam had borrowed it from a friend or something, because he was taking a women's studies class, and they were focused on how genders were portrayed different in the media or some shit. Dean had hoped to God it was because he wanted to meet chicks instead of opting for the messy surgeries, and had voiced that concern on many occasions. However, now that he was staring at Drew Barrymore's smiling face he really, really, reaaaaally wanted to punch Sam for being the little bitch that brought this down on him.

"You uh, you sure you're okay with this? I mean we can watch something else if you want?" Dean asked praying that someone would hear his future tortured soul screaming for help.

"Did I not pick the right one?" Castiel looked up at him with these freakin eyes, that would have given Sam's kicked puppy look a run for it's money on it's best day.

"Nah man, this is fine.. just wanted to double check." Dean smiled, biting down the bile rising in his throat which was probably more from the fact that he was lying to his soulmate than anything else.

Castiel's face lit up and he smiled at Dean which obviously made his insides swirl in a not so manly but really fucking good way. So he swallowed down any more concerns he had and pushed the play button, resigning to the fact that if he had to watch this crap at least he could watch it with Cas. The thought of telling the guy he'd picked the only bad movie was about as appealing as decapitating a kitten.

* * *

When asked if he was sure about the movie, for a minute he'd considered just saying no. When he really looked at Dean's face he found a faint redness that could have been considered a blush, Castiel did not think that was okay. If they were truly going to make things work between them, Dean would have to be able to trust him and not feel like he was being judged over something as silly as his taste in films.

So he'd made sure that Dean was in fact okay with his choice and then smiled to solidify his excitement to watch a baseball movie. He'd not had much experience with sports, he knew enough to know their names and some of the more simple rules of each but that was mostly it. Dean seemed like the athletic kind of guy who would enjoy such things, so he wouldn't turn his nose up at them.

About fifteen minutes had passed, and Castiel was pretty sure he knew why Dean might have been embarrassed. As it seemed, the film was less of a sports movie and took a more romantic turn. When the letters "The First Date" scrawled across the screen, he felt it was over the top. He found it annoying and thought it suggested a very low intelligence level of it's viewers. He did find it endearing that the school teacher had stayed and taken care of the girl even after she'd cancelled their date, despite how disgusting and weird it seemed.

* * *

Oh God, its really bad, no seriously like really fucking bad. Dean would rather be getting a root canal bad, Who fucking does that? Who shows up for a first date, finds the person spewing their guts everywhere and then says hmmm.. can't get enough of that? Sure, maybe if you'd already been dating for a while or something that comes with the territory of relationships, but not on the first fucking date. It's also more than a little "creepy stalkerish" that the guy hangs out on her couch all night without her permission.

Did he really do that, did that lame ass guy really clean up her bathroom.. of course he did. Nothing says desperate like I'm cleaning up on our first date, don't kick me out please. Why is she not kicking him out? The dude obviously has problems if he's willing to go that far before he even knows the woman. Okay now he's gonna be sick, he's going to ruin his own first date with Cas by upchucking right in the middle of it because the creepy guy just said the word "chunkage." Who would put that in a movie? Who the fuck wrote this crap.

Okay so maybe the guy is a little funny but it doesn't compensate for everything else that is sooo very wrong with the damn movie, and it sure as hell doesn't explain why a girl like Drew Barrymore's character would give him a second look after waking up and finding him in her apartment. In his experience ladies weren't nearly that desperate, especially professional, intelligent, and sexy women like Lindsay.

* * *

Castiel was confused by the film, he really didn't understand what Dean found appealing about it but he supposed there would be some differences between them. Just because they were soulmates, it didn't mean they were carbon copies of one another. There were probably things he found fascinating that Dean wouldn't enjoy at all. This was something he could do though, he could get through the next hour of this movie and discuss it politely with his date and then hopefully never EVER watch it again.

He suffered in silence throughout the rest of the movie, barely grasping what happened on the screen due to the screams of, "Please God make it stop," replaying in his head. He did find that in the more romantic scenes Dean would slide a little closer, and that much he actually liked. They'd gotten to the point where the bowl of popcorn that was once between them was now on Dean's lap and their thighs were lined up, occasionally brushing against one another. He even smiled a genuine grin when his soulmate wrapped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. Castiel could tell he was nervous about doing it, so he scooted in even further and leaned against him in a vote of reassurance.

After that, the scent of Dean surrounded him so well that he didn't even bother focusing on the television. He hoped there wouldn't be any kind of question and answer session once it was over. If it was anything like how Charlie had grilled him, he'd be in trouble. Because this...whatever it was just could not hold his attention, and he didn't want to disappoint Dean.

* * *

The only saving grace of the whole damn situation was that eventually Dean had Cas curled into his side on the couch and for that, he'd bow down and worship the really bad movie Gods. It felt really nice to be so close to his soulmate. The buzzing that was under his skin that he felt on the day they met returned, and it was welcome. The hum of his body buzzed in a similar way to the purr of his Impala and it both excited and comforted him. He chuckled when Cas leaned in further and the long spikes of his hair moved to tickle his nose.

Dean was more conflicted than he'd ever been. He wanted the tortuous movie to stop, but he knew that the minute it went off, the closeness he felt to Cas would soon be jerked away. He hesitantly gave a small kiss to the top of Castiel's head and fought to restrain himself from angling the gorgeously plump lips up for something more. He was rewarded when he felt Cas' long slender fingers curl palm up on his thigh. Dean smiled and as soon as he had rid his hands from the nervous sweat he'd built up, he immediately intertwined his own.

Okay so the last five minutes weren't as bad, he didn't find himself looking for a screwdriver to pluck his eyes out. He would even admit that it was pretty cool how they figured out what was important, which obviously wasn't his baseball obsession or her promotion. He would focus on the strengths, so that if Cas really enjoyed it he could hide his own disgust by talking about the whole ten minutes of the movie that weren't excruciating.

* * *

"So that was… a happy ending," Castiel said, complimenting the only aspect of the film he actually enjoyed. His nerves were unsettled all over again because he really wasn't sure what to do now. He supposed sitting up and moving away from Dean was standard protocol, but he didn't want to, so he didn't.

"Yup, sure was…" Dean agreed. He was grateful that Cas hadn't moved yet but he really, really did not want to spend any more of his time thinking about that God awful excuse of video entertainment.

"What is your favorite part?" Castiel hoped it would give him a little perspective to find out what exactly drew Dean to the film. He needed to find something good in it, and he figured if his soulmate liked it so much, there had to be some redeeming qualities.

"Honestly? Watchin' it with you, by far the most enjoyable thing tonight." Dean did everything he could to strategically word his answers to where they weren't half truths or lies of omission either. Lying to Cas about the movie choice was bad enough, it was once more than he cared to feel guilty about.

Castiel's heart jumped a little when Dean caught him off guard, he hadn't been expecting anything like that. He found himself immediately smiling wider as he pressed in just a little against the hard body beside him. If nothing else he'd let his soulmate know he appreciated the kind remark. "I must admit that it was the perk of my evening as well. Dinner was the only thing that came close.

Dean laughed and Castiel felt a tingling in his gut, it was easily one of the most gorgeous sounds he'd ever heard. Dean's laugh was hearty and true, like he'd be incapable of holding back. It was honest, rare, and he couldn't get enough of it. He pressed on though, he really did need to know what about the movie appealed to his soulmate, surely there was something he could connect with. "I um... I was curious to know what you found so fascinating about the movie."

Dean's head jerked back in disbelief. "Dude, I've never seen that before…and unless you really, really loved it, or there is a gun to my head, I will never watch it again."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and looked incredibly confused. "I don't understand, I picked it because I thought you liked it."

"Why in the world would you think that?" Dean said pulling away just a little to get a better look at Castiel's face that was barely lit by the glow from the kitchen.

"Well for starters it was on the top of the stack, and the case was well worn like it's been watched over and over again." Castiel tried to explain his actions but Dean just stared at him dumbfounded until he grabbed his stomach and the laughter poured out of him. It was a glorious sound just the same as it always was, but it didn't clear up his confusion.

"Dude, that's not even ours… Sammy...Sammy got it...for chick classes…" Dean said through the small breaks in his fit of amusement.

Finally things started to make sense, the movie didn't belong to either Winchester, and he'd chosen it based on misinformation and assumptions. Castiel shook his head, Dean's laughter was addictive and contagious. He found himself smiling and giggling into Dean's side not too long after that.

"Oh thank God! Please tell me you hated that movie as much as I did." Once the rumble of hilarity had died down, Dean had to know. He was sure they would have their differences, but he didn't think he could endure a lifetime of really bad rom-coms.

"It was so bad that I would willingly abstain from movie watching in the future in hopes to never endure that kind of pain again," Castiel answered with a straight face, which Dean only found more hilarious.

Dean's eyes went wide and a smirk played on his lips. "Wanna watch it again?'

Castiel looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, they'd just reiterated how horrible the experience was. Why in the world would Dean think he would want to experience it again? "Okay, now I'm really confused."

Dean just smiled even wider, as if that were possible with the grin already reaching his eyes. "It's different now, we have a common enemy. We'll talk all the way through it, about how awful it is without being worried that the other person would be offended. Whaddya say? One more time? Everyone should do at least one bad movie commentary in their lives."

Castiel's face lit up, it would be nice to share with Dean all the things he'd thought the first time around, and how ignorant certain parts were. If he managed to enjoy more time snuggled up with his soulmate on the couch, well that was just a bonus.

* * *

Dean made another, smaller bowl of popcorn and the second time he sat down was different. He leaned back against the arm and spread his legs wide before he motioned for Cas to move between them. Nervously he obeyed and scooted until his back was lined with Dean's front and he was completely encircled by strong muscular arms. Dean put the bowl down onto Castiel's lap and once again pushed play on the remote.

They laughed and joked throughout the entire move, Castiel's body shook against his own and he reveled in the shocks of electric excitement he felt because of it. Dean was grateful that the movie was in fact so horrible. That things didn't become even more awkward. About forty minutes into the film, Castiel leaned forward to sit the bowl down and his ass rubbed deliciously against Dean's cock. He bit his lip and nearly cursed himself for suggesting the position but instead he quickly readjusted himself and focused on the screen.

They were cracking up at a comment Castiel had made about Ben needing to get a new hobby when the credits started rolling on the screen. There was a small uncomfortable silence for a moment when the laughter fell, it seemed they were both hesitant about what should happen next. Castiel pressed back further just a little to suggest that he wasn't in a particular hurry to leave. It wasn't time for bed yet so he lingered, trying to inhale the scent of Dean for as long as possible.

"I had a really good time tonight, Thank you." Castiel didn't even attempt movement, it was far too comfortable in Dean's embrace.

"Are you... umm painting tomorrow? I mean it's Saturday and I don't need to go into work, so I've got some free time if you need me," he asked. It was difficult negotiating the balance between too little and too much. He didn't want to scare Cas off. As a matter of fact, it was pretty much the fear his mind was most occupied with. But dating someone, and or being their soulmate, was tricky territory at any capacity. However, living with the person and being practically strangers was like real-life minesweeper.

"I would appreciate any help you would be willing to give Dean. I have enlisted Sam as well with promise of lunch from the cafe, would that be acceptable with you? Castiel felt a little on edge. He didn't want Dean to feel obligated to help, but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to spend more time with the man.

"Yeah man, that's awesome. I guess...you'll probably wanna get some sleep then. Getting an early start?" Dean was just happy that Castiel said he could help. It's all he'd wanted to do since he'd first laid eyes on the guy.

"Not just yet. I'm quite comfortable where I am, if you don't mind." Cas snuggled deeper against his soulmate's chest and even turned on his side a little so his face was laying against the taut skin of Dean's pecs.

Dean just grinned down at him unwilling and unable to do anything else. Yeah, this was the best night of his life, and it felt like it could only get better.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Things are about to get more racy... I'm going to earn that Explicit rating in case you were wondering. Also, in my honest opinion I don't think this chapter should be labeled as dub-con but I can see how some aspects could be twisted into that so let me make this clear. I don't want anyone to be upset by this and I also do not want to give away what happens, but I do want to say that Dean is perfectly okay with what's happening and Castiel is none-the-wiser... so just take my word for it when I say that NOTHING IS DONE AGAINST HIS WILL~ It probably doesn't even read as a dub-con situation but better safe than sorry.. also this has only been partially beta'd so any grammar mistakes etc are my own, and I'll update the changed version when it's edited. Thanks guys, hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Castiel woke up to the glorious smell of bacon frying and his stomach gave a hearty rumble in acknowledgement. He stretched his body and nuzzled into his pillow for just a moment longer, not wanting to be on his feet just yet. He couldn't help the bright smile that passed over his face as he thought about how it felt when he was curled up with Dean on the couch. It was warm and comfortable and it made him wonder what it would be like to do more. His body quickly reacted, well aware of just where his thoughts were headed.

Normally he would have taken a cold shower, but the urges had gotten even stronger and were almost impossible to ignore now that he'd met his soulmate. He supposed in normal circumstances couples were usually already dating when the shift happened to them. So it would be understandable that they'd want to enjoy the more physical side of that bond. However, it made things incredibly awkward for those who knew nothing about their chosen one.

With a groan he palmed himself, unable to hold back any longer. Castiel's body grew even hotter as images of Dean flashed through his mind. He spat on his hand before it slipped beneath the thin cotton of his pajamas and wrapped around his fully hard cock. He stroked it quickly, squeezing his fingers around the leaking head. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but there was nothing he could do about the breathy moans that were escaping. It felt really good and he used all the best images he could to push himself even further.

"Mmmm. Dean," he let out in a shaky voice. He tried to keep himself quiet but his body was buzzing. It was as if it expected his soulmate to be there with him, which only made things more difficult and erotic at the same time. It almost felt forbidden, like he shouldn't be doing it alone, but his erection was quite obvious and he wasn't ready for mutual orgasm with Dean despite how well their date had gone. His body was shaking and he needed, anything...just something to give him just a little more.

It was a single thought of Dean laying in his own bed, touching himself. He pictured them lying down one thin wall apart, just enough to prevent them from seeing one another. Cas imagined what it would be like to hear Dean's noises, to hear him call out for him. He apparently envisioned it so well he actually felt like he heard it, Dean's rough deep voice growling out his name.

"Caaass." It came out rough and dry like he'd been desperate to say it but unable to find his voice until the last possible moment.

Castiel came hard, hot white pleasure erupting inside him until all he could do was shake through it's power. His eyes rolled back as the ecstasy plummeted all the way down to curl his toes. It was by far the best orgasm he'd ever experienced, it was inconceivably more intense than he'd ever thought possible. His body was still humming as his vision returned and his mind slowly began to go back to it's normal thought patterns, instead of repeating curses over and over in his head.

He made a mental note to explore the full extent of the newfound joy when he had more time and privacy. He'd done his best not to yell or scream, but there was still a possibility that someone had heard him. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed out of bed wearing a huge smile as he slipped into the shower. His morning was certainly off to a good start, and he knew it would only get better. He was going to be working side by side with Dean, his mind immediately supplied more imagery of his soulmate doing manual labor all day and getting a little paint on him, or perhaps having to take his shirt off due to the California heat. That would have to be saved for later; he really did need to calm down enough to be around other people.

* * *

Dean Winchester was one happy guy. He started breakfast humming and occasionally he even sang a few lines of the chorus to the Greatest American Hero theme song. Sam stepped into the kitchen fairly early and he gave a fond smile as the giant stumbled over to the coffee pot. Dean would have normally poured a cup for him but he was in the middle of frying bacon and mixing pancake batter so Sammy could get his own damn coffee.

He was halfway through the first batch of pancakes when he felt it… it was like fire and pleasure...God, it was great, but a little disturbing at the same time. When the exciting jolt hit again with full force his eyes rolled back and his legs got weak.

"Uh Sam, I gotta hit the head.. you mind takin' over?" Dean avoided turning around because the last thing he wanted to do was face his brother with a raging hardon in his pants. Sam hesitated but agreed eventually, not wanting their breakfast to burn completely.

"Just flip this batch; then you can grab yours and turn it off. I'll finish the rest when I get back," he offered. Dean turned quickly and left the room and into his bedroom as the next shock of pleasure overcame him. He bit back a moan as he crawled on the bed. It was harder to ignore as the pulses became increasingly more intense. He wasn't sure what was happening until he heard the soft moan from the other side of the wall.

"Mmmm. Dean."

Fire lit inside him, like a good whiskey pouring through his system. He felt it everywhere; his skin began to sweat as he tried to neglect his own painfully hard cock. It wasn't until he was hit with the desperation Cas was feeling, that he decided he'd help any way he could. So he did what he thought was best and slid his hand down tentatively, not wanting to push anything onto his soulmate that he wasn't ready for.

The moment his hand made contact with the hot flesh of his dick, he shivered. The pulse of his heart was shooting out semi-orgasmic shocks to his system and the touch of skin on skin was like a magnet drawing them to that specific location. It was almost more than he could handle, the rivets of pleasure spreading throughout every nerve over and over again. Dean stuffed a pillow over his face and bit down, using the muzzle as a way to call out for his soulmate without being heard.

It was more electric than anything he'd ever thought he would feel, and it seemed being closer to Cas only made the jolts more intense. Vivid images of Castiel doing the very same thing flickered into his mind and he whimpered, not that he'd ever admit it later but some things couldn't be helped.

With a searing strike of desire, his mouth shot open and the clamped pillow fell as the name of his soulmate clawed its way out of his throat. He tried to muffle the sound but it ripped through him as he came. His body rocked and jerked wildly as the rough word was ground out of his mouth.

"Caaass."

Dean stood up quickly; his legs were like jelly underneath him but he powered through. He knew if he took too much longer, Sam would get worried and come looking for him. He jumped in the shower just long enough to wipe the sweat away, and carefully avoided the spray with his head. He stepped out a short few minutes later and dried himself off before he slipped his clothes back on and headed toward the kitchen. Thankfully he sent a casual shrug which told his brother to keep his mouth shut. Sammy nodded when he understood and smiled deviously, but he listened and for that Dean was grateful, even more so after Castiel joined them.

They made it through breakfast without a hint of weirdness floating around them. Dean was willing to bet Castiel had no idea that what had gone down between them.. had actually affected them both. He'd thought about it almost through the entire meal and had his body not already been drained, he was sure his own arousal would have given a healthy tick of interest with all the imagery his mind offered. Dean thought about how awkward it would be to explain things to Cas, and then decided it wasn't worth it. Castiel was already timid enough about their new relationship, he wasn't going to add any unnecessary stress to it unless he had no other option.

* * *

Dean loved getting his hands dirty and helping Cas out was an even bigger bonus. They laughed and talked animatedly while they worked. He tried to focus on the walls and not the more…visible traits of his soulmate. The moment they shared that morning seemed unwilling to be pushed to the back of his mind. They spent the first part of their morning prepping the walls and laying down the thin coat of primer.

Sam thought it would be hilarious to tell Cas all the embarrassing tales of things he'd done in his childhood. Dean had probably blushed more than he'd ever admit, but he wasn't upset. Cas was learning about him and in exchange he'd offered a couple of his own embarrassing stories, even when he didn't have to. Dean managed to find every single one of them downright adorable…of course he was still kinda running on a post-orgasm high, but he always felt a little hazy around Castiel.

Once the walls were covered with the bottom layer they had about four hours to kill, and it gave Dean an idea. He bit his lip and rubbed his neck nervously as he thought about whether or not he should do it.

"Hey, uh Cas.. If you don't need to do anything, you wanna go somewhere with me? I've got somethin I'd like to show ya," Dean asked. He waited for Castiel's response by impatiently bouncing his weight from one foot to the other. He stopped when he saw the smile spreading across the pink chapped lips.

"Sure, I'd love to. We've got a few hours to spare right?" Dean felt his heart rate speed up just a little, and then it flew into astronomical levels when Cas just reached over and casually locked their hands together. The spark of electric excitement when it happened was probably more from his own mind than the soulmate connection, but either way he was very happy.

When they were tucked into the familiar safety that the Impala had always provided for him, Dean stole a glance at his soulmate and felt a warm ember of hope begin to burn in his chest. They rode together in silence for a few minutes until Dean reached over to turn the radio on and felt Cas' slender fingers grab onto it instead.

'Where are you taking me?" Castiel asked, a thin but honest smile pulling up his lips.

"Well it's kind of a surprise, but I'll tell you it's near the Roadhouse." He laughed, when he watched Cas' brows rise in curiosity toward the undisclosed location. It was only another thing in his huge pile of wins when he thought of all the things that Castiel had shown himself to be. Sure the guy was a little quirky, but it only strengthened his belief that the soulmate deity or whatever was hard at work because Dean knew that no one else would appreciate all the things Cas was the way he did. He'd been excited about the whole thing from the start, but he was happier on a deeper level that he was actually beginning to fall in love with his tailor-made partner. The idea that there was someone who had been designed specifically for him, was still hard to believe but it was ...awesome.

"Okay, so you aren't going to tell me where we're going, which is fine, but we could still talk. What about Ellen, she is your.. Aunt?" Dean just chuckled at Cas' hesitant wording.

"Well, sort of. Ellen and Jo lived in Lawrence for most of my life but about a year after Jo and I graduated high school, Ellen's husband Bill died in a really bad hunting accident. After that, she said they needed a change of pace and that being in Kansas was just too hard, so they packed up and moved out west. We didn't even know she was around here until a couple weeks before we left home. Long story short, I've been asked to check in with her so she can keep an eye on us. I don't really mind; it's not like it would put me out and Ellen's always been good to us." Dean let the side of his lip curl up into a smile as he thought about his extended family.

"If we're going to be close to the Roadhouse maybe we can grab some food? Breakfast was delicious but I would really love a burger." Just as Dean gave a quick sideways glance he heard a small rumble and noticed a faint blush on Castiel's cheeks. He couldn't help but widen the smile already in place, his heart speeding up just enough for him to notice it.

"Sure man, we'll grab a bite first. I'm kinda hungry too," Dean chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot. The loud sound of the gravel spinning under his tires was welcomed with a fond recognition.

When Dean opened the passenger side door of the Impala, he was once again in awe of the way that the turquoise irises shined on Castiel's face. He had been right when he thought the color would look good on him as well, but it was nothing compared to the way the bright hue practically glowed against the background of Cas' tanned skin and dark brown hair. Dean let his hand drop and was grateful that his soulmate wasted no time snatching it up into his own. It was one small way that he was reassured that Castiel, though timid and shy about their new relationship, was just as excited and thrilled about it as he was.

Dean led the way through the door and smiled when he saw the same booth in the back empty. He tried to hide his anxiety and his naturally romantic nature by just giving a small nod and pulling Cas toward it, as if he didn't remember. He cocked a cheesy grin and a charming shrug before watching his soulmate take his seat on the opposite side and roll his eyes emphatically.

It wasn't long before Jo ran straight over to them, being her normal bothersome self for a solid ten minutes until Dean demanded she at least put their orders in, to which she rolled her eyes and replied. "Told Ash to put your burgers on the grill before I came over here."

Thankfully a few seconds later Ellen came out of the kitchen and gave her daughter that look. "Joanna Beth you leave them boys alone now, you've got other customers to worry about."

Dean felt himself relax but it only lasted a few short minutes before Ellen was behind him and dropping their plates onto the table. Once she'd done that she gave him a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Ow, what the … " Dean stopped himself from continuing, being on her bad side for something was one thing, he sure as hell didn't want to make it worse.

"That's for not callin your momma and tellin her about him, and about all of this… Which you are promptly going to do as soon as you finish up your date." She eyed him and he couldn't help the blush that found his cheeks. He nodded in agreement and added a firm "Yes Ma'am."

Dean had honestly meant to tell his mom, dad, and anyone else who would listen but things had been really busy since it all happened and he'd just forgotten. They ate and he tried very hard to ignore the sounds of pleasure that Cas let out as he wrapped his mouth around a bite of juicy burger, doing everything he could to not think about what had happened that morning or anything else that might make things even more difficult for him. He shoved his own food into his mouth as a more hands-on method of reminding himself to not even think about going there, and thankfully it worked.

* * *

When they'd finished their meal, Castiel watched Dean throw a tip down on the table despite the fact that his extended family never let him actually pay for his food. He was surprised when Dean led him in the opposite direction of the door and instead pushed through a back entrance that he hadn't even noticed. He saw a fairly large, open building with a lot of power tools and a huge stack of lumber off to the side. He turned to Dean and noticed a nervous twitch of anxiety on his face.

"Is this what you had planned to show me?" Castiel asked, hoping he didn't make Dean even more uncomfortable. His nerves were shooting wild pulses of anxiety; he wasn't particularly fond of the unknown and it was almost always something he did not want to be "surprised" by.

"Yeah, I uh.. this is where I work with wood, I mean. Obviously, this isn't the garage. Ellen gave it to me when I needed to split Sam's book case in half because it wouldn't fit into the apartment in one piece. I uh, also made the bar in there after some drunk thought it was a good idea to bash his friend's head through the last one." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and it made Castiel think that he was just as nervous about the confession, as he had been about the surprise.

"Wow," his mouth moved over the word but he was almost speechless. He took in all the smaller details, loving everything down to the smell of sawdust in the air. He walked through the small space with a smile pulling at his lips and in his heart as well as he tried so hard to feel and sense everything. He thought about the way his soulmate's nervousness was palpable and how he'd been so on edge, and then it hit him like a lightning bolt. Castiel was incredibly shocked he hadn't noticed it sooner. He was sure that, although Dean might be a very talented mechanic, it wasn't his soulmate's calling. He could feel the passion poured into every inch of space around them and knew without a doubt that this was where Dean belonged.

"You really love it don't you." He turned his head and gave Dean a sincere and genuine smile. He could see the appeal of carpentry, and molding things with your hands. Castiel had always been a fan of creating himself; usually he leaned more towards interior design but he could certainly understand how Dean had been drawn to woodworking.

"Yeah, I mean it's not much but it's how I've spent most of my free time since we got here." Dean answered, it was clear he was still unsure and nervous about how Castiel was going to react to all of it.

He felt a small surge of fearlessness and moved, each step calculated to push him closer to Dean. Once he was standing right in front of him, Cas quickly wrapped his arms around his soulmates thick neck and tilted his head up as if he were begging for a kiss. Dean's face leaned in toward him and Castiel took that moment to push their lips together. It was a little awkward at first, not having any experience with kissing, but soon he felt the weight of Dean's hands on his hips and he let go.

Castiel's mouth moved and his teeth playfully nipped at Dean's lips as if the knowledge was ingrained in him because it certainly was not a learned skill. He lost track of time as their bodies were pushed tightly together and he was barely able to think, let alone have enough of his mind's faculties to count the seconds or minutes or hours as far as he knew. Castiel was not going to complain; it was amazing and the sparks of them colliding together was driving pleasure spikes throughout every nerve beneath his skin.

"Firecracker." Dean smiled as he backed away to pull in some air, and that's when Cas noticed oxygen was apparently a necessary requirement that he'd somehow forgotten. He was perfectly okay with that; he'd gladly trade his breath for another kiss like the one he'd just received, whenever and wherever Dean wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled and touched his fingertips against his mouth in an attempt to hold onto the memory and every single detail of how Cas had kissed him. He took his jacket off and threw it over the metal tool cabinet before he pulled the barstool over to his work station. He motioned for Cas to sit down and was relieved when the other man just smiled and took his seat. Dean's steps were heavy at first but once he pulled the leather strap of his toolbelt tightly around his waist, everything except for the reassuring glances from his soulmate seemed to fade away.

He checked the sketch that Cas had drawn for him again and measured the long wooden slat twice before he marked and cut it down to the size he needed. He worked methodically; rechecking everything before his hands formed what he would call the bare bones of the three-piece shelving system. It was nearly an hour later before he knew it and he felt his heart curl tightly when he looked up and Castiel was still looking back at him, smiling as he watched every movement.

Dean turned away to hide his cocky smirk before he pulled his shirt over his head and heard an audible gasp leave his soulmate's mouth. He bit his lip and smiled as he tucked it into his back pocket before turning back around. He knew it probably wasn't playing fair but Cas had kissed him and the thought of it happening again was driving him wild. Not to mention that it was actually really warm inside the workshop, the thick walls blocking almost all of the crisp fall breezes that could have cooled his skin.

He'd finally finished assembling the wood, which meant it was time to sand it down. He began rubbing the gritty paper over the harsh splinters until they were smooth. About two minutes after he'd started, he realized that Cas was probably bored out of his mind and that it was definitely something he could do.

"You wanna help?" Dean asked with a smile. He was welcomed by a large grin and an eager nod of Castiel's head. He threw a small cut of sandpaper over to him, explaining that he didn't have to worry about the smooth areas as much as he did the corners and ends where the nails had split the wood.

"I'm not sure that I'm doing this correctly. Would you mind showing me?" Castiel's tongue slipped out of the side of his mouth and Dean had to swallow quite a few thoughts down after he witnessed that gesture. He knew it was just an excuse to get him closer, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything.

"Sure," he replied, laying his own piece down and moving around his work table until he was situated behind Castiel and his arms were wrapped around him warmly. His hand covered the long nimble fingers as he moved them together with the grain of the wood, making sure to not stay in one place too long. He breathed quiet instructions and reassuring compliments against Cas' ear. Dean had to pull away when his soulmate's hips pushed back against him as he bent further to reach a more difficult area. If he stayed there much longer his body would not submit to his mind's insistence to remain calm.

He could tell that Cas was disappointed by the distance he'd put between them, but he knew the guy well enough to know that he wasn't ready for anything remotely close to what his body was craving and he needed to walk it off before he could let himself near Castiel again. Dean stepped into the small doorway and used the cool air that the wind pushed against his face to soothe the fire they'd ignited by the simple act of being slotted against one another. He forced some pretty disturbing thoughts into his head to help calm him down before he turned around and got back to work.

* * *

Castiel watched carefully as his soulmate stepped back and moved across the room toward the door. At first, he thought he'd done something wrong but it didn't take long to realize that it was just overheated excitement that had driven him away. He could certainly understand that, because having Dean behind him shirtless and a light sheen of sweat on his skin had ignited his own arousal until he was achingly hard. Thankfully, the work table held the ability to conceal his erection. He knew that if they'd stayed in their previous position and Dean had been in the same shape he was, he'd have surely felt it against him. That thought only spurred new ones about how much he really, really wanted that.

He enjoyed moving the rough scratchy paper over the splintered spots of wood, and used that satisfaction to distract himself from what he desired most. Castiel had learned quite a few new things that day. He'd either suddenly perfected masturbation or there was a new intensely electric charge now that he'd become mated. He really liked being able to help Dean even if it was something small like sanding. Last but certainly not least, Castiel learned that for someone who'd had little interest in sex before, let alone developed any kind of kinky list of turn-ons', he had a special thing for Dean shirtless in a toolbelt. Those images would be welcomed to haunt him for the foreseeable future.

They worked together for a while longer before Dean declared it done for the moment. It was really time to get back and put the next layer of paint on his walls. The combination of Dean's hand to his lower back and the cool breeze against his sweaty skin caused a delicious shiver to crawl down his spine. They climbed into the Impala and he felt this insane urge to just scream out, he'd never been so happy and it was a refreshing change into his life. So he did… he squealed at the top of his lungs and probably sounded a lot more effeminate than he'd planned but he didn't care.

Dean looked at him with a half smile and a raised brow, clearly stating his confusion. "You okay man?"

Castiel scooted in closer until their bodies were pushed tightly together and his head rested against Dean's shoulder before he replied. "I'm fine. I'm just unbelievably happy."

* * *

They finished painting the room hours later, having to use two coats to get the right shade was a pain in the ass, but it was done. Dean's hand pulled at the skin on the back of his neck nervously as he remembered the fact that he'd promised Ellen he'd call his parents and tell them all about the soulmate match. The thing was, he wanted to show off his new eye color, and his new soulmate… but he wasn't really sure that it was an acceptable thing to ask of someone you hadn't even taken out on an official date yet. They'd had dinner and a movie at home, which was awesome and they'd had lunch at the Roadhouse which was cool too, but Dean couldn't help the nagging feeling that he really needed to take Cas out somewhere that wasn't owned by people he knew.

He shook his head because his mind was wandering places and distracting him. Normally, he would have taken that and used it as an excuse to forget to call home yet again, but he found himself eager to tell John and Mary all about everything. He bit his lip nervously as Cas eased down on the couch beside him, having just finished his shower and smelling like cinnamon and coconut. It was intoxicating and Dean wanted to lick the scent right off of him, but he stayed on task.

"Cas… look, it's totally fine if you, uh, wanna say no. I promise I won't be mad or anything. The thing is, I gave Ellen my word that I'd call mom and dad today... and I will either way, but I'd really like it if you could, I don't know, maybe... join me for a Skype call or something. My mom is really cool most of the time, but she'll be all over me about meeting you and finding out everything she can about you. I mean, I think it could be fun, but if you don't want to, then it's okay, really," Dean was rambling and when Castiel's lips locked onto his, he knew it was just to shut him up.

"Dean, I'd love to say hello to your parents if that's what you want." Castiel smiled wide. In that moment, Dean was putting his entire faith in the soul-mating deity, whomever they may be. He picked up his phone and after his mother's excited screams, he told her to meet him on Skype. Just for clarification he reminded her of every step to make the call, with a few chuckles when he finally got her set up. When he hung up the phone, Dean tentatively grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him into the bedroom where his computer was.

* * *

Dean smiled at his soulmate with a finger to his lips as he swiveled the camera around to point solely on himself, hoping that he could surprise his parents. He heard the familiar ringing and eventually he was staring at the smiling face of his mother. She gasped openly when she took in the new color and Dean couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at her pleased reaction.

"Oh honey… they're gorgeous!" Mary smiled. Dean was pretty sure the waterworks were coming sooner or later, and he had money on much, much sooner.

Dean smiled back at his mom, the sight of her had always managed to make him act like a goofy kid all over again. "Where's dad?"

"He's comin'; had to put his things away in the garage. So, tell me everything," she prodded eagerly. It was clear she wanted all the details, most of which Dean didn't have. He was excited to show Cas off, but if John didn't join them soon, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"I don't wanna do this twice, mom, just hold on." He couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when she soured in disappointment that he was actually going to make her wait. Thankfully that was when his dad popped up in the background, saying he was on his way and Dean felt his heart begin to ramp up. He was ecstatic to share this part of his life with Mary and John, but more so, he wanted to share his parents with his soulmate. He felt Castiel's hand tighten on his and Dean did everything he could to keep himself from glancing, which would have led to staring, over at him.

"Alright, alright I'm here, Mary.."John said as he took a seat next to his wife and squinted at the screen. "Oooh what are those, blue or green?" John asked as he moved in even closer.

Dean could almost feel the blush rising up his face, "Sammy called them turquoise.. but I don't really know."

"Okay your father is here now, so tell me!" Mary's face lighting up in excitement, that was when Dean finally gave into the temptation to look over at Cas. He lifted a brow to ask if his soulmate was ready and was happy to see that he was met with a smile and a nod yes. Dean moved the camera back around until both of them were on the screen. John laughed but Mary just gasped in approval. "Oh he's beautiful, Dean!"

"Mom, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to call dudes beautiful." Dean joked, as he watched Castiel give a small bashful wave in return.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester." Castiel smiled, the gorgeous blonde on the screen seemed more than welcoming and he had to thank his lucky stars for that. They could have easily been disappointed that his dark hue had sullied Dean's bright green one, but they were fine with it and it only furthered the desire to tell his own parents.

"Oh none of that, you can call me Mary. So tell me all about yourself, Castiel. The only thing I know is your name and that Dean should call home much more frequently," she responded, leveling her son with a glare that seemed to make his skin itch.

"I'm sorry, we've been really busy, mom..." Dean was cut off with his mother holding a hand in the air to silence him.

"It's fine, Dean, you're here now.. just let me find out something about the person that has my son's heart, huh?"

"Well I don't know about that…" Castiel explained, biting his lip nervously. He realized that his palms were probably sweaty as he felt a slight blush creep up to his face. The idea of having made an impact on Dean's heart in any capacity had his own beating out of sync. "We only just met recently but I'm happy to answer anything you'd like to ask."

"We actually, umm.. we didn't know one another when it happened," Dean stuttered out, hoping that his parents wouldn't make a big fuss about it. Somehow, he felt that it was a futile dream that would let him down any moment. He was right.

John's eyes went wide and Mary gasped again, covering her mouth with one hand and locking the other into John's on the table. Dean was sure, that if they could, they'd have released balloons, doves, or something just as dorky. With the way they were looking at him, he was surprised that they didn't have those animated heart eyes he'd seen in cartoons.

"Oh my," Mary finally added.

"I'm surprised that Ellen didn't already spill all my secrets," Dean replied. His heart beating a little easier now that they'd been officially outed as one of "those" couples. People were always so in awe of the bonds that happened instantly. He had honestly been a little freaked out by the whole idea until it had happened to him.

"Dean," John warned.

"So Castiel, tell me about yourself. How was it that you two met anyway?" Mary interrupted. She knew that Dean was teasing and didn't want it spurring an argument.

Castiel recounted the story of meeting Sam, of his anxiousness to get into a new place and how comfortable Sam had made him feel. Then he told the story of the Roadhouse and how everything had gone black. "I honestly don't remember much about things after that. While I have your attention, if it wouldn't put you out and Dean doesn't mind, I'd really like a moment of your time to myself when we're done here."

Dean looked over at him curiously but agreed instantly as did his parents. They talked about school, work, and pretty much all things California. Mary and John made plans to visit for fall break, claiming that they really missed Ellen and wanted to check in on her and Jo. Dean offered his room up immediately, but they politely turned him down and said that they'd just get a hotel. Time snuck up on them and when they checked the clock, they realized it was much later than they'd expected.

"Well, uh.. I guess I'll leave you be. You sure you're okay?" Dean asked before he left.

"Yes, Dean. I'll be fine." Castiel smiled and gently patted Dean's hand with his own, before shooing him out of the room.

* * *

Once he was certain Dean couldn't hear him anymore, he continued. "I won't keep you long I just wanted to thank you both so much for raising Sam and Dean to be so kind and caring." He paused, his hands were shaking but he needed to get it out.

"Before I met Dean, my eyes were really dark. I'd been teased most of my life and led to believe that no one would want to be my soulmate. Sam was one of the very first people I'd ever met who looked into my eyes and didn't make me feel self-conscious or like I was undeserving of his friendship. That in itself was almost just as life-changing as what followed. The reason I don't remember what happened when Dean and I were mated is mostly because I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I'd matched with someone at all, let alone a gorgeous man with eyes brighter than any I'd ever seen. I kept trying to apologize, thinking he clearly had to be furious or at the least disappointed. Instead, I was met with an unbelievable amount of understanding and compassion." Castiel had to stop to wipe at the side of his eye, not wanting to be so emotional, but he really wanted them to know the type of men they'd raised.

"Just.. thank you so much. They've both changed my life, and for that...I felt like I needed to say something," Castiel finished shakily, his breath collapsing in his throat. He finally looked up at the screen and smiled when he saw that at least he wasn't the only one shedding tears. John was hugging Mary close to him and he gave a quick nod in reply.

"You're so very welcome.. and I know despite the whole soulmate process, you're going to be perfect for Dean. Never doubt that, Castiel," she answered.

"I will try not to. Thank you so much for giving me your time. I hope to see you again soon," he answered. They quickly waved their goodbyes and he finally ended the call.

Castiel took a minute to wipe the red from his cheeks and the glassy look from his eyes before he made his way back to the main room. Dean was sitting anxiously on the couch waiting for him. The presence of his soulmate was enough to calm his eager nerves.

"So.. wanna tell me what that was about?" Dean asked curiously, it wasn't angry or hostile which only reaffirmed his first impression of the man.

"One day I promise… but not tonight. Tonight, I just wanna curl up here with you until we have to go to bed. Is that okay?" Castiel snuggled into Dean's neck, knowing the answer would be yes. He was becoming much more confident in their relationship and it was all because of the wonderful man beside him.

"Sure, anything you want, Angel." Dean smiled and ruffled his fingers into the thick dark hair of his soulmate.

"Angel?" Castiel asked, he swallowed hard wondering if it was just coincidence.

"Yeah well, it's a pretty unique name, Cas," Dean teased, shifting closer until he could feel Castiel's body along every inch of his own.

"Yes, I suppose it is."


End file.
